Here by my side an angel
by chevalierblanclindomptable
Summary: Cela se passe 8 mois après le départ de Justin pour New York. Post 513
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

- Ce café est vraiment à chier, râla Brian en faisant une grimace disproportionnée

- on s'est levé du pied gauche, mon chou? rigola Emmet

- demande lui plutôt combien il y avait de pieds dans le lit, ajouta cyniquement Ted

- ahr ! ahr ! ahr ! très drôle, répondit Brian en leur jetant des sachets de sucre dessus. Et ça fait trois plombes que j'attends ces putains d'oeufs au bacon! Il faut sucer qui ici pour être servis ? Demanda t'il à la cantonade

- certainement pas moi, bébé, répondit Debbie en apportant la commande d'Emmet, et Ted

- ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas vu Justin ? Demanda doucement Mickael

Brian leva les yeux au ciel, de façon un peu trop emphatique pour être vraie.

- Quel rapport Nom de Dieu ?

- aucun, alors ?

- putain! Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire de compter les jours! Eh bien figure-toi que non, je suis très occupé!

- bien sûr répondit ironiquement Mickael, j'oubliais! Le grand Brian Kinney a des tas de choses plus importantes à faire...

-...et des tas de beaux mecs à enculer, ricana Ted

- Bon, sur ces bonnes paroles, j'y vais moi. Ben et Hunter m'attendent

- la parfaite petite épouse, ricana Brian décidément de très méchante humeur

Mickael se mordit la langue pour ne pas répondre qu'il y a quelques temps de ça, presque un an maintenant , ça aurait pu être son rôle. Il préféra ne rien dire parce qu'il voyait bien que Brian était malheureux.

- C'est ça! salut m'man dit-il en embrassant debbie

- salut mon bébé

- j'y vais moi aussi dit Emmet en prenant es affaires. J'ai une fa-bu-leuse réception à préparer dit en faisant un grand sourire et une grimace comique

- et moi j'ai un patron tatillon, pour ne pas dire chiant, donc j'y vais aussi, ajouta ted

Les trois hommes sortirent et Debbie s'approcha de la table de Brian sur laquelle elle posa les oeufs.

- Et en supposant que tu comptes, ça ferait combien de temps ? Hypothétiquement bien sûr...Demanda t'elle

Brian ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une remarque acerbe, puis se ravisa, posa son menton dans sa main et soupira:

- 2 mois, 3 semaines, 5 jours, je compte encore les heures ajouta t'il cyniquement

Debbie s'assit en face lui.

- Au nom du ciel pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas jamais le voir ? Demanda t'elle

- pas le temps, répondit brièvement Brian

- lui ou toi ?

- les deux!

- tu sais très bien que ça lui ferait tellement plaisir que tu ailles là-bas. Pourquoi vous rendre tous les deux malheureux ?

- je suis sûr qu'il est très heureux ! Dit-il en se levant. Justin a autre chose à foutre et moi aussi, lança t'il. J'ai une entreprise et un club à gérer au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié! Salut

Debbie le regarda sortir avec prestance et soupira en jetant son torchon sur son épaule. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle verrait Brian retomber dans ses anciens travers, mais après le mariage annulé, le départ de son fils, Lindsay et Mélanie et surtout le départ de Justin, elle l'avait vu se renfermer sur lui-même et recommencer à agir comme si il n'en avait rien à faire.

Il faisait le paon, comme toujours mais debbie voyait bien qu'il pensait que Justin avait bien mieux à faire que de passer du temps avec lui, et qu'il s'était persuadé qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Et comme dans toute bonne logique Briannesque, qu'il valait donc mieux couper court.

Après tout, c'était l'exemple que ses parents lui avait toujours donné, qu'il ne valait pas grand chose et qu'ils avaient mieux à faire que de s'occuper de lui...Au nom de quoi Justin serait-il différent ?

- Debbie, ta commande

Debbie soupira à nouveau et partit dans la cuisine.

CHAPITRE 2

- Justin, où est-ce que je mets ça ?

Justin leva les yeux de son portable qu'il consultait pour la 3ème fois depuis quinze minutes, et sur lequel il n'y avait toujours aucun message.

- J'arrive !

Il soupira. Cela faisait presque trois mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Brian : entre son travail et les expos ou il fallait _Aso-lu-ment_ qu'il soit aux dires de son agent, il n'avait pas pu retourner à Pittsburgh et c'était pareil pour Brian.

Celui-ci avait réouvert le club et entre ça et kinnetik, il avait du boulot par-dessus la tête...Enfin c'est ce qu'il disait ! Il commençait à le connaître son bonhomme…Il avait surtout décidé que Justin devait devenir quelqu'un d'important et ne voulait pas se mettre sur son chemin.

Et quand il avait décidé quelque chose…

Sauf que le manque de lui commençait à peser vraiment et empiétait sérieusement sur sa concentration...Il avait eu quelques coups d'un soir depuis huis mois qu'il était à new York, mais rien qui puisse remplacer Brian.

Ils n'avaient jamais été à égalité dans ce domaine-là : Justin lui, pouvait très bien n'avoir que Brian et juste Brian. Coucher avec d'autres mecs ne lui manquait pas.

Brian c'était une autre histoire... Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas tant qu'ils restaient fidèles à eux-mêmes. Ce qui le dérangeait, enfin plus précisément le rendait fou, c'est que depuis quelques temps il ne répondait plus à ses appels et, ce de façon délibérée...

Justin avait eu Mickaël pour parler de _Rage_ et il savait que Brian allait bien et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne lui réponde pas...Enfin, aucune raison rationnelle... Brian était tout sauf rationnel !

Il avait toujours agi ainsi : quand Justin était parti à Hollywood, ou qu'il avait eu son cancer, il s'était auto-persuadé que Justin allait le quitter et donc, en suivant sa logique, il avait décidé de le repousser avant que lui ne le fasse...Toujours cette peur d'être abandonné !

Justin avait bien l'impression que cette fois, ENCORE , il s'apprêtait à reproduire ce schéma !

Il indiqua l'emplacement à Mélanie pour les tableaux et reprit son portable :

_Brian c'est ENCORE moi. Je sais que tu écoutes ce message, alors si c'est parce que tu es en train de baiser le canon le plus chaud de Pittsburgh que tu ne réponds pas, baise-le, mais après décroche ce putain de téléphone et APPELLE-MOI !_

_Je t'aime et c'est pas parce que je suis à New York que ça va y changer quoi que ce soit. Et si tu t'imagines que tu vas te débarrasser de moi en m'ignorant, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil – à défaut d'autre chose ! Donc magne-toi le cul et RAPPELLE ! _

Content de lui il ferma son portable et retourna travailler. Il espérait juste que le putain d'orgueil « Kinney » n'allait pas encore frapper et passer par-dessus tout le reste !

CHAPITRE 3

- Ce que vous voyez ressemble à n'importe quelle affiche publicitaire, mais si vous y regardez de plus près...

Le portable de Brian se mit à vibrer dans sa poche et il en perdit le fil. Justin, sans doute. Cela faisait le troisième message qu'il ignorait...Ce qu'il pouvait être obstiné pensa t'il agacé !

Le silence se prolongeant, Cynthia se racla la gorge :

- Brian...

- oui, je disais donc dit-il en peinant pour reprendre le fil de ses idées, cette affiche...

Les clients présents l'écoutèrent terminer sa présentation et décidèrent de signer avec eux. Brian en fut soulagé, non tant pour le marché obtenu, mais parce qu'il avait hâte que ça se termine.

- Cynthia, je suis dans mon bureau et je ne veux pas être dérangé, sinon tu es virée !

- ok, boss, répondit-elle pas le moins du monde impressionnée

Il referma la porte derrière lui, prit son portable et écouta le message :

_**Brian c'est ENCORE moi. **_

Brian fit une grimace, s'en voulut mais il n'arrivât pas à s'empêcher de sourire en entendant sa voix.

_**Je sais que tu écoutes ce message...**_

Petit futé !

_**...alors si c'est parce que tu es en train de baiser le canon le plus chaud de Pittsburgh que tu ne réponds pas, baise-le, mais après décroche ce putain de téléphone et APPELLE-MOI !**_

Brian sourit à nouveau en entendant ça. Depuis que Justin était parti, il avait ramené pas mal de gars au loft, mais aucun n'était resté plus d'une nuit, aucun ne lui arrivait à la cheville, et surtout aucun ne parvenait à combler ce manque qu'il ressentait, et ce vide à l'intérieur.

_**Je t'aime et c'est pas parce que je suis à New York que ça va y changer quoi que ce soit.**_

Brian s'étonna une fois de plus de la facilité avec laquelle Justin parlait de ses sentiments. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait dès le début, sans aucune honte. Il faut dire que même si son père l'avait laissé tomber à présent, sa mère l'adorait et il avait grandi dans une famille ou les gens n'avaient pas peur de montrer ce qu'ils ressentaient...

Brian, lui, avait mis longtemps à s'avouer à lui-même qu'il aimait Justin... sans parler des années pour parvenir à lui dire !

Au début, quand il l'avait rencontré, il l'avait trouvé amusant et touchant, il aimait faire l'amour avec lui mais rapidement, et pour la première fois, il s'était rendu compte que c'était plus que ça.

Rapidement il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait besoin de lui... Besoin de quelqu'un pour Brian Kinney c'était nouveau...

_**Et si tu t'imagines que tu vas te débarrasser de moi en m'ignorant, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil – à défaut d'autre chose ! Donc magne-toi le cul et RAPPELLE ! **_

Là, Brian rigola franchement. De tous ceux qu'il connaissait, Justin était de loin le plus têtu, le plus obstiné et le plus courageux. Et Brian était bien placé pour le savoir...Il avait tenté maintes fois de le décourager parce que cette dépendance lui faisait peur, mais Justin s'était toujours accroché et Brian avait toujours eu ce sentiment désagréable que lui-même avait plus besoin de lui que le contraire...

Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point-là...

Depuis que Justin était parti à New York, comme d'ailleurs quand il s'était installé avec l'autre idiot, quand il était parti pour Hollywood ou quand il l'avait quitté, Brian avait l'impression d'aller à contre sens.

Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Il le cherchait du regard au liberty café, il rêvait qu'il était là, même quand il y avait un autre mec dans le lit. Et même ses copains lui faisait penser à lui : Michaël avec _Rage_, et les autres... juste parce qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'être toujours tous ensemble.

Cela l'agaçait prodigieusement !

Il éteignit son portable rageusement et le balança sur le canapé. Non, il ne rappellerait pas !

Justin devait tracer sa propre route et pas regarder en arrière en s'accrochant à lui par pitié ou par habitude. Justin était têtu, mais lui l'était encore plus ! Il ne le laisserait pas gâcher son avenir...

Justin allait devoir apprendre à faire sans lui, et puis c'est tout !

...Comment lui allait y arriver ? Ca, c'était une autre question...

CHAPITRE 4

La sonnerie du téléphone réveilla Justin qui décrocha avec précipitation, le faisant tomber sur le sol par la même occasion :

- Brian ?

- non, c'est Michaël

- ah, Michaël, dit-il déçu. Je n'ai pas encore fini les dessins pour _Rage_

- c'est pas grave et c'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle...

- non ? Justin était mal réveillé et n'avait pas très envie de parler BD

- Non. Je t'appelle parce que Brian nous fait tourner en bourrique...

- comment ça ?

- c'est simple, tout est à chier : le café, la salle de gym... Au club il passe son temps à boire et à râler et je ne te parle même pas de Cynthia et Ted qui ne vont pas tarder à l'assommer et le ligoter, pour s'en débarrasser dans la première poubelle venue...

- un Brian ordinaire, donc, rigola Justin

- non, un Brian en manque, répondit Michaël sur un ton très sérieux

- allez, Michaël ! Tu vas pas me faire croire qu'il n'y a plus de mecs chauds à Pittsburgh, répondit cyniquement Justin

- des mecs chauds si, mais celui qu'il veut est à New York...

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil, puis la voix de Justin, malheureuse :

- Il refuse de répondre à mes appels Michaël...

- je vois... Je pensais bien qu'il se passait un truc comme ça...Il recommence !

- quoi ?

- son trip : j'ai besoin de personne, laissez-moi crever !

- oui. Mais je ne compte pas le laisser faire ! Dit Justin et s'asseyant dans le lit tout à fait réveillé à présent. Je vais venir ce week-end. Arrange toi pour qu'il n'aille nulle part mais ne lui dit surtout pas que je viens, il serait foutu de se barrer cette andouille !

- et ton expo ?

- je l'EMMERDE mon expo ! Tu m'entends ? Je l'EMMERDE !

- ok,ok j'entends, calme-toi !

-...et Michaël...

- oui ?

- merci de m'avoir appelé

- j'aime pas le voir aussi malheureux, alors si il faut te supporter encore pour qu'il aille mieux, tant pis ! Ajouta t'il, mais son ton affectueux démentait ses paroles

- ouais, je me doute que ça va pas être une partie de plaisir pour toi, mais bon ! Embrasse Ben et Hunter et Debbie pour moi. Dis-leur qu'ils me manquent !

- oui, toi aussi, tu manques à tout le monde ici. Salut Justin

- Salut

Justin raccrocha et se leva pour allumer son ordi et réserver son billet.

Stan, son agent allait être furieux mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il savait très bien où étaient ses priorités et ce n'était certainement pas cette foutue expo ! Celle-là ou une autre allait peut-être lui apportait la renommée mais il ne courait pas après ça. Il savait bien lui, **qui** était sa priorité, et que tous les autres aillent se faire foutre !

Sur ces belles pensées, il réserva son billet et partit à la douche.

CHAPITRE 5

Brian tournait la tige dans son verre en regardant d'un air indifférent les mecs autour de lui. Le Woody's était bondé en ce vendredi soir et les six amis étaient assis à une table. Blake et Ted discutaient avec Ben, et Emmet racontait sa dernière réception.

Michaël, lui, regardait Brian d'un air soucieux.

- Et figurez-vous que même la fille du maire me veut pour organiser son mariage. C'est FA-BU-LEUX ! Disait Emmet en faisant des grands gestes avec les mains.

Il arborait ce soir là une chemise rose tellement brillante qu'on ne l'aurait pas perdu, même dans le brouillard, et une étole en fourrure rose synthétique assortie. Son entreprise marchait incroyablement bien à présent et les gens devaient réserver longtemps à l'avance, pour être sûr de l'avoir.

- Et à ma dernière « incroyable réception », il y avait des tas de gens de gens importants... Bon, tous trop vieux pour être violables, dit-il en roulant des yeux, mais bon !

- je ne comprendrais jamais que tu prennes ton pied à faire la bouffe pour des vieux cons, déclara Brian, sans une once d'humour

- ce ne sont pas des vieux cons, répondit Emmet vexé et chacun prend son pied où il veut, bébé ! Evidemment, toi, ce serait plutôt avec les petits jeunes...

Michaël lui lança un regard d'avertissement auquel Emmet répondit en haussant les épaules avec une grimace qui voulait dire : désolé !

- Il n'y a que des abrutis ici, je me casse, déclara Brian en se levant

- merci pour nous répondit Ted en ricanant

- attends-moi Brian, dit précipitamment Michaël en prenant sa veste et en mimant un « merci beaucoup » à Emmet avec les lèvres.

Celui-ci lui tira la langue.

- Je reviens Ben !

- ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'habitude ! Déclara celui-ci avec un sourire blasé

Michaël courut après Brian dans la rue.

- Ralentis, bon sang j'arrive pas à te suivre !

- qui t'as demandé de me suivre ? Dit celui-ci d'un ton peu amène, en essayant de s'allumer une clope

Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois et s'arrêta pour le faire. Michaël l'attrapa par la manche :

- Parle-moi s'il te plaît ! Supplia t'il

- pour te dire quoi ?

- ce que tu veux !

- je t'emmerde Michaël ! Dit-il en dégageant son bras

- c'est déjà un début, répondit celui-ci ironiquement

- tu peux pas me foutre la paix ?

- non.

Il y eut un silence.

- Tu sais tu devrais l'appeler...Commença Michaël

- si tu prononces son nom, je me casse, menaça Brian très sérieux en lui tournant le dos

- le nom de qui ? Répondit Michaël en faisant l'innocent. Bon, alors, on fait quoi ?

- qui t'as dit que je voulais faire quelque chose avec toi ?

- personne. Moi. Et si on retournait au Woody's ? Tu sais bien qu'Emmet ne pensait pas à mal...

- j'en ai rien à foutre d' Emmet et le woody's c'est nul à chier...

- ok ...Alors si on allait danser au Babylon ?

- c'est pas parce que c'est mon club que c'est mieux ! C'est nul à chier là-bas aussi en ce moment et j'ai déjà couché avec tous les mecs potables !

- ...bon, voyons, un autre club alors, pourquoi pas le...

- ils sont tous nu...

- ...nuls à chier, oui, j'ai compris l'idée générale ! Ironisa Michaë viens on retourne chercher les autres et on va tous au Babylon

- ça me dit rien !

- allez ce sera sympa d'aller danser là-bas comme au bon vieux temps

- pas envie d'y aller je te dis, pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes comme ça ? Demanda t'il agacé. Il n'y a personne d'intéressant là-bas...

- peut-être que cette fois-ci il y aura quelqu'un... Dit Michaël puis, immédiatement, il se mordit la langue mais trop tard. Brian s'était retourné et le regardait soupçonneusement :

- et qui il y aurait qui pourrait m'intéresser ?

Michaël devint tout rouge malgré lui.

- Personne, je disais juste ça comme ça...Dit-il d'un ton un peu trop désespéré

- tu lui as dit de venir, c'est ça ? demanda Brian d'un ton orageux

- non, je te jure, c'est lui qui a décidé...

- tu l'as appelé !

Ce n'était pas une question.

- Non, enfin oui, mais je te jure que c'est Justin qui voulait...

Brian l'interrompit très en colère:

- Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas entendre son nom ! Tu peux pas te mêler de tes putains d'affaires !

Il bouscula Michaël, jeta violemment sa cigarette sur le sol et partit telle une tornade. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de le suivre...pas qu'il ait vraiment eue envie de s' y risquer, non plus d'ailleurs...

Il resta longtemps sans bouger à l'endroit où il était, puis il se décida finalement à rejoindre les autres.

- Justin va me tuer ! Marmonna t'il pour lui-même

Décidément ce n'était pas sa soirée...

CHAPITRE 6

Quand Michaël arriva au Babylon avec les autres, Justin était installé au bar, un verre de Margarita devant lui et paraissait presque irréel, si calme au milieu de la cacophonie ambiante.

Les lumières qui se reflétaient dans ses cheveux blonds attiraient les regards, mais il ne semblait pas en être du tout conscient.

Quand il vit entrer Michaël, Ben et toute la clique, il fit un grand sourire, le même qui lui avait valut son surnom, et se leva de son tabouret.

Emmet se jeta dans ses bras en couinant :

- BEBE ! Tu es là !

- salut Em ! répondit Justin toujours tout sourire, en le serrant dans ses bras, content de te voir ! De vous voir tous, ajouta t'il !

Il embrassa tous les autres puis retourna son attention vers Michaël :

- Il n'est pas là ?

Michaël eut l'air si embêté que Justin en perdit immédiatement le sourire.

- Ecoute, je suis désolé...Commença Michaël

- qu'est-ce – qui- s'est- passé ? Demanda Justin en accentuant chaque syllabe... Tu lui as dit que j'étais là, soupira t'il, c'est ça ?

Michaël mit ses deux mains en avant :

- Non, je te jure, il a deviné tout seul !

- tout seul, bien sûr ! Ricana Justin

- oh eh, ça va hein ! Brian m'a déjà enguelé, j'ai eu ma dose pour ce soir, râla Michaël

Justin souffla et mit sa tête dans ses bras. Le beau sourire était loin.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'il agisse comme un adolescent? Remarqua méchamment Ted à propos de Brian

- je te rappelle que l' « adolescent » t'a déjà sauvé la peau plusieurs fois, tâche de ne pas l'oublier, dit Emmet d'un ton dur et se tournant vers Justin : Ca va s'arranger, bébé, on va le retrouver, le consola t'il

L'intervention d'Emmet cloua Ted sur place qui eut même l'air un peu honteux. Justin releva la tête.

- Oui, il ne doit pas être loin, renchérit Ben qui n'avait rien dit jusque là

- on devrait aller voir en priorité dans les back rooms, suggéra Ted qui essayait de se racheter

- il est parti en voiture apparemment, donc il n'est pas resté dans le coin réfuta Michaël

- alors où ? Michaël, c'est toi qui le connaît le mieux, dit Justin, où est-ce qu'il a pu aller ?

- je ne sais pas... répondit celui-ci

- il n'est pas allé au loft c'est sûr, c'est le premier endroit où j'irai, ni à aucun des endroits que je connais réfléchissait Justin à voix haute. Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit qui te vient en tête ? Pressa t'il Michaël

- il peut être n'importe où c'est sûr...

Son visage s'éclaira :

- Il m'a emmené à un endroit quand son père est mort, peut-être...

- je pense qu'on devrait se séparer, dit Ben : Emmet, ted, Blake et moi on fait les bars, et les boîtes où il serait susceptible d'aller et Michaël et toi vous allez là-bas. Les premiers qui le trouvent avertissent les autres. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Justin ?

Justin réfléchit pendant quelques secondes à la proposition de Ben, puis déclara :

- Ok, faisons ça, mais si vous le trouvez, vous l'empêchez de partir, je ne veux pas qu'il m'échappe une fois de plus !

Michaël se mit à rire :

- Il n'a jamais réussi à le faire, c'est pas maintenant qu'il va y arriver se moqua t'il gentiment

- elle est bien bonne celle-là mon chou ! Gloussa Emmet, allez ANDIAMO boys ! Fit-il en se levant et faisant mine de diriger des troupes style gay pride, plus diva que jamais

- Je sens que ça va être une longue nuit...Soupira Ted en suivant Emmet avec Blake

- ça me rappelle quand on cherchait Hunter, tu te souviens Michaël ? Dit ben en sortant du club

- Oui ! Moi ça me rappelle surtout qu'il y a quelques années, c'est Justin qu'on allait chercher à New York avec Brian, se rappela Michaël et maintenant c'est Justin qui revient de New York pour le chercher...

- si il y a une morale à dégager de tout ça, conclut sombrement Justin, c'est qu'on a que des emmerdes dès que New York rentre dans l'équation...

- Allez ne sois pas si pessimiste mon chou, dit Emmet en le serrant dans ses bras, ça va s'arranger, il pourra pas se cacher ad vitam eternam

- non, juste le temps que je doive repartir là-bas...Répondit Justin cynique. Plus ça va, plus je me demande ce que j'y fous...

- bon, une chose à la fois s'il te plaît, raisonna ben très calme comme toujours. D'abord on le retrouve, et après Justin, tu réfléchis posément à tout ça

- Ben a raison, lui dit Michaël. Viens ! Plus vite on commence, plus vite on le trouvera. On reste en contact, les premiers qui ont des nouvelles avertissent les autres

- oh là là ! Ça fait très mission commando, déclara Emmet qui avait pourtant plus l'air de GI Jane, que de Rambo

- allez la diva, en route, déclara Ted à Emmet et les quatre amis partirent de leur côté

Justin et Michaël restèrent seuls et il y eut un silence.

- Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il agit comme ça déclara Justin

- oh, bah c'est rien, j'ai l'habitude avec lui, répondit Michaël en faisant un geste fataliste de la tête. Il a tellement souffert quand il était plus jeune du manque d'amour de ses parents que dès que les gens l'aiment, il faut qu'il morde pour être sûr qu'ils ne s'attachent pas...

- ...parce que si ils s'attachent, après ils peuvent lui faire du mal : ils peuvent le quitter, conclut Justin

- on voit que tu le connais très bien, remarqua Michaël avec une légère pointe de jalousie. Il a toujours eu peur que tu le quittes, depuis le début... Je crois que c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas de toi dans nos vies, sembla déclarer Michaël pour lui-même. Personne n'avait eu pour lui, l'importance que tu as pris dès le premier jour...

- j'étais un genre de menace, rigola justin

- ouais, JT la menace ! Répondit Michaël en souriant à son tour. Allez viens, on va le ramener

Tous deux s'éloignèrent dans la nuit.

CHAPITRE 7

Quand Michaël et Justin arrivèrent sur place, à l'endroit indiqué par Michaël, il n'y avait personne et celui-ci appela Ben pour savoir s'ils avaient du nouveau. Ben lui énuméra les bars où ils avaient déjà été et où ils se tenaient à présent.

- On ne l'a pas trouvé pour l'instant, conclut t'il mais on continue à ...

- KINNETIK ! L'interrompit Justin, il doit être à Kinnetik ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé avant, pesta t'il, en se tapant la main sur le front

- quoi ? Dit Ben

- euh, Justin pense qu'il est peut-être allé à son travail. Mais comment on va faire pour entrer ? On a pas les clés ! Déclara Michaël

- Ted, si ! Lui répondit fiévreusement Justin. Passe-moi le téléphone ! Ben, dit-il à celui-ci, quand Michaël lui eut passé le téléphone, demande à Ted si il a les clés de Kinnetik sur lui !

Il y eut un bruit d'échange de voix, puis à nouveau celle de Ben.

- Oui, elles sont sur son trousseau

- Ok, bougez pas de là où vous êtes, on arrive, déclara Justin en rendant le téléphone à Michaël

- bon, alors on arrive, répéta Michaël

Quand il eut rejoint les autres et récupéré les clés auprès de Ted, après avoir réussi à convaincre Michaël qu'il valait mieux qu'il y aille seul et promis de l'appeler si il le trouvait, Justin se retrouva devant Kinnetik à une heure avancée de la nuit.

L'endroit était sombre et paraissait désert. Justin n'y avait jamais été seul de nuit, sauf du temps où c'était encore les bains, et c'était toujours avec Brian. Il pénétra dans les locaux qui avaient une allure fantomatique.

- Brian ! BRIAN !

Tout était éteint et Justin perdit espoir de le retrouver ici. Il alla malgré tout par acquis de conscience jusqu'au bureau de Brian et alluma en grand.

Personne.

Justin se sentit épuisé d'un coup et s'assit sur le canapé dans son bureau. Le voyage depuis New York, l'attente, la nuit à le chercher commençait à peser...

Vivre à New York avait été excitant au début et il y avait trouvé Stan, son agent, qui le représentait. Il avait eu de nombreux contacts professionnels et fait des expositions importantes qui l'avaient aidé à percer dans le milieu. Et pour tout ça, il était content.

Mais cette ville, ce n'était pas son monde : sa mère, sa sœur, Debbie et les autres lui manquaient...Sans parler de Brian : vivre loin de lui n'était définitivement pas une solution qui lui convenait. C'était temporaire et à ses yeux le temporaire avait assez duré. S'il pouvait réussir ici, il pourrait réussir ailleurs, mais il n'y avait qu'un seul Brian.

Il appuya sa tête sur le canapé et ferma les yeux d'épuisement. Il comptait les rouvrir immédiatement après et rejoindre les autres pour continuer, mais il s'endormit.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et une silhouette silencieuse, pieds nus, en jean et tee-shirt blanc s'avança vers lui et s'arrêta pour le regarder dormir.

Justin avait l'air si paisible ainsi. Il avait cet air d'enfant, ce si beau visage...Une des raisons - entre autres – pour lesquelles Debbie l'appelait mon ange.

Mais Brian, lui, savait que sous ses faux airs de gamin, c'était l'être le plus courageux, le plus déterminé et le plus mur qu'il ait jamais rencontré...Tellement différent de tous ces mecs qu'il croisait dans les back rooms. Il avait une sorte de pureté...

Quelque chose dans ses yeux et son sourire avait toujours eu raison de lui...

C'était pour ça qu'il était vraiment content d'avoir eu l'idée de rester dans le bureau de Ted et d'avoir pensé à éteindre la lumière, sinon celui-ci l'aurait retrouvé...

Il était tellement en rogne contre Michaël de l'avoir fait venir. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié « pauvre Brian tout seul ! » ...Ca non !

Il le regarda à nouveau : mon Dieu ce qu'il lui avait manqué...S'il ne se retenait pas, il le réveillerait là, tout de suite, pour lui faire l'amour, mais il ne sentait pas capable de le voir repartir encore une fois, ça allait finir par avoir sa peau à la longue !

Comme il allait retourner vivre là-bas, autant s'y habituer tout de suite, ça faisait moins mal.

Brian était en train de tourner les talons quand le portable de Justin se mit à sonner.

Celui-ci sursauta et ouvrit les yeux.

Brian n'eut pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit et tous deux se retrouvèrent face à face.

Sans dire un mot, et sans le quitter des yeux, Justin décrocha son portable :

- Oui Michaël ?

-...

- non, je suis encore à Kinnetik, je viens de le trouver...

-...

- je ne sais pas, mais je te rappelle. Dis aux autres qu'ils peuvent aller se coucher et remercie-les

-...

- ok, à demain

Il éteignit son portable, le posa sur le canapé, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Aucun des deux n'avait bougé.

- Tu comptais te cacher comme ça longtemps ? Lui demanda Justin calmement

- je ne me cache pas, j'ai juste envie de voir personne, c'est tout, répliqua Brian

- « personne », c'est-à-dire moi ?

- pourquoi tu es là ? La voix de Brian était dure. Parce que Michaël t'a appelé ? Se moqua t'il

- on s'appelle de temps en temps, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Je suis là pour savoir pourquoi tu as décidé de m'ignorer !

- j'ai des tas de choses à faire !

- bien sûr ! Répliqua Justin en se levant et en s'approchant de lui. Moi aussi, mais je prends le temps de t'appeler !

- bien pour toi, répliqua Brian en s'éloignant

- Brian ... La voix de Justin se fit plus douce, arrête ça s'il te plaît ! On sait très bien tous les deux pourquoi tu fais ça. On était d'accord quand je suis parti, je t'ai dit que je reviendrai et là tu agis comme si nous deux c'était fini...

- mieux vaut qu'il y en ait un de nous deux qui soit réaliste non ?

- c'est ce que tu veux ou c'est ce que tu crois qui est mieux pour moi ?

- quelle importance ? Répondit Brian en s'allumant une cigarette

- c'est **TRES** important ! Répliqua Justin énervé. Je n'ai pas besoin de Lindsay ou de toi pour décider de ce que je veux faire de ma vie !

- hourra pour le beau monsieur que voilà ! Se moqua à nouveau Brian en se détournant

- ça suffit ! Cesse ton cirque ! Regarde-moi !

Et comme Brian ne le regardait pas, Justin l'attrapa par le cou :

- Regarde-moi ! Tu as décidé tout seul que j'allais devenir un grand artiste, que j'allais rester à New York, et que nous deux c'était terminé, c'est ça hein ?

Brian se dégagea sans répondre.

- C'est ça, non ? Sois honnête, Brian !

Celui-ci fumait en silence et resta muet.

- Et bien figure-toi que ce n'est pas ce que MOI, je veux ! Vivre à New York, c'était bien pour un temps : j'ai fait mon expérience, vu ce que je voulais voir, mais ma vie n'est pas là-bas, elle est ici ! Ma vie c'est TOI ! Déclara t'il avec passion

Brian lui tourna le dos.

- Brian !

- je voudrais que tu partes, s'il te plait, dit-il sans se retourner

- Tu m'avais dit que c'était juste du temps, que ça ne comptait pas. Tu m'avais demandé de t'épouser parce que tu m'aimais. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Demanda Justin d'une voix douloureuse.

- tout change, les gens changent...

Justin avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Ne fais pas ça Brian...

- Au revoir Justin, dit Brian en tournant les talons sans le regarder

Justin essuya furieusement ses yeux, prit ses affaires et s'arrêta devant lui avant de sortir :

- Je sais que tu fais ça parce que tu crois que tu me prives de ce qui est bon pour moi, en me retenant ici : et bien tu as raison ! Tu es en train de me priver de ce dont j'ai besoin pour vivre : TOI ! Tu peux être content, tu as atteint ton but !

Sur ces mots, il passa devant lui et sortit de Kinnetik sans se retourner, laissant Brian debout, pieds nus, au milieu de son bureau.

CHAPITRE 8

Lorsque Justin se réveilla le lendemain matin, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il avait du dormir longtemps sur le matin... Il faut dire qu'il n'avait presque pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit...

Une fois qu'il ait eu quitté Kinnetic, il avait appelé Michaël, et lui et Ben étaient passés le récupérer. Après ça, il avait cherché le sommeil en vain mais leur conversation revenait en boucle dans sa tête...

Quand il descendit il les trouva dans le salon : Ben et Michaël lisaient et Hunter jouait à un jeu vidéo.

- Salut, leur dit-il

- 'lut, répondit Hunter sans lever les yeux de son jeu

- bonjour Justin, répondit Ben

- tu as réussi à dormir ? Demanda Michaël

- à peine... Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir hébergé hier soir

- aucun problème, répondit Ben, tu peux rester autant que tu veux

- c'est gentil mais j'irai dormir chez ma mère ce soir, comme ça je passerai du temps avec elle et Molly avant de repartir

- tu repars quand ? Demanda Michaël

- dimanche matin. Je veux passer voir Debbie avant d' y aller

- ça, tu as intérêt ! Rigola Michaël. Si elle apprend que tu étais là pour le week-end et que tu n'es pas allé la voir, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau !

Justin sourit pour la première fois depuis la veille.

- Si tu es d'accord, on vient avec toi. Comme elle bosse aujourd'hui, on pourrait tous manger là-bas à midi

- ok, répondit Justin

- je vais le dire à Ted et Emmet, dit Michaël

Puis il le regarda comme si il voulait ajouter quelque chose, et Justin s'empressa de parler pour couper court :

- Je vais prendre une douche alors si ça ne vous dérange pas et après on peut y aller

- ok, répondit Michaël

Quand ils arrivèrent au liberty dinner, le cri que poussa debbie fit se retourner tous les clients présents :

- MON ANGE ! TU ES REVENU ! Dit elle en le serrant contre elle. Mais laisse-moi te regarder, fit-elle en le tenant à bout de bras, tu as maigri toi !

- la bonne cuisine d'ici lui manque, rigola Emmet

- t'inquiète pas, on va te remplumer ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que personne ne m'a avertie que tu venais ? Demanda t'elle en jetant à coup d'œil accusateur à Michaël et Ben. En tout cas, j'en connais un qui va être content ! Dit-elle tout sourire

Michaël lui fit un signe avec sa main sur la gorge, mimant un couteau pour qu'elle arrête et Debbie le regarda sans comprendre.

- Où est-ce qu'il est d'ailleurs ? Demanda t'elle étonnée

- il n'est pas là, répondit Michaël rapidement pour couper court. On peut commander ?

- Michaël, je suis peut-être ta mère mais je ne suis pas une idiote, et je sais quand on essaie de me faire taire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait mon ange ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers Justin

Il y eut un grand silence, et tous baissèrent les yeux vers la carte.

- Disons qu'il a décidé tout seul de ce qui était bon pour moi et que lui n'avait pas sa place dans cette équation...Déclara Justin douloureusement.

Debbie ne commenta pas, ce qui était assez rare pour être noté...

- J'aimerais bien parler d'autre chose maintenant...

- oui, bonne idée, commandons, j'ai l'estomac dans les talons ! Dit Emmet avec une voix légère pour détendre l'atmosphère

- moi aussi, renchérit Ted !

- ok les enfants, vous m'appelez dès que vous avez choisi, dit Debbie en caressant la joue de Justin avant de s'éloigner

- alors qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec ta sœur Justin ? Demanda Ben

- on va aller faire du roller tous les trois : figurez-vous que ma mère s'y est mise avec Tucker

- jamais trop tard pour s'y mettre ! Approuva vigoureusement Emmet. Georges aussi s'était mis à plein de choses qu'il n'avait jamais faites avant, déclara t'il nostalgique

- ouais, j'attends tout de même de voir ça ! Déclara Justin sceptique

- c'est trop fac les rollers, ricana Hunter

- tu nous retrouves quand même ce soir au woody's ? Demanda Michaël

- je ne crois pas, non ! Répondit Justin. La soirée d'hier soir a amplement suffit à mon bonheur ...Déclara t'il cynique

- allez ! Mon chou ! D'abord « qui tu sais » ne viendra sans doute pas, et puis nous, on a envie de passer du temps avec toi avant que tu repartes, Dit Emmet

- je ne vous promets rien...

- mais tu ne dis pas non ! Jubila Emmet, je prends ça pour un oui !

Justin sourit :

- Tu ne changeras jamais toi, dit-il affectueusement

- JA-MAIS ! Approuva Emmet en souriant de toutes ses dents, n'est-ce pas Teddy ?

- ça c'est sûr ! Dommage d'ailleurs... Se moqua t'il

Emmet lui mit une petite tape sur l'épaule.

- Vous savez, vous m'avez manqué les gars ... Dit Justin très sérieusement en les regardant

- toi aussi, bébé, toi aussi ! Et quoi que monsieur « _Je-n'ai-besoin-de personne-et-je-vous-emmerde-tous !»_ ait pu te dire, ajouta Emmet, celui à qui tu as le plus manqué, c'est lui... Il n'était plus que l'ombre du grand Brian Kinney sans toi !

Justin piqua du nez vers la carte.

- Ok pour le woody's ce soir, finit-il par dire

- Yeepeeya ! S'écria Emmet avec sa discrétion légendaire

A ce moment là, Debbie revient vers eux :

- alors vous avez commandé les garçons ?

- oui, je me sens une faim de loup d'un coup, déclara Emmet

Justin, lui, n'avait pas faim mais il se força sinon il savait que Debbie allait s'inquiéter encore plus...

- Michaël, tu viens m'aider une minute, demanda Debbie

- j'arrive !

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls à l'écart, elle le pressa de questions :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit ? Et où est-ce qu'il est, Bon Dieu ?

- je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas et à la dernière question, je ne sais pas non plus ! Mais je vais l'appeler et passer au loft pour lui faire cracher le morceau...Si je le trouve !

- si tu ne trouves pas et que c'est moi qui le trouve, gare à son matricule ! Affirma Debbie en donnant un grand coup de torchon sur la cloche à gâteaux au citron

- je n'en doute pas, m'man ! Rigola Michaël en retournant s'asseoir

- je vais chercher de la sauce, déclara Ted en se levant brusquement

- mais il y en a plein la table, bébé, s'étonna Emmet

Ted se leva, prit un pot de sauce et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Debbie qui acquiesça, puis celui-ci retourna s'asseoir. Emmet lui jeta un regard intrigué. Justin, lui le nez dans son assiette n'avait rien remarqué. Michaël, ben et hunter qui se chamaillaient à propos de la commande non plus.

La suite du repas se déroula sans incident.

CHAPITRE 9

L'après-midi que Justin passa avec Molly, sa mère et Tucker – qui s'était joint à eux- fut finalement très amusante. Jennifer était loin d'être aussi à l'aise que ses enfants ou son compagnon sur des rollers, mais elle en fit quand même et Justin dut reconnaître – bien que ça lui en coûtât un peu- que celle-ci avait l'air heureuse et épanouie avec lui.

Sa sœur, elle, avait incroyablement grandi : c'était une adolescente à présent et Justin la trouvait très belle. Il avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vue se transformer, d'avoir quitté une petite fille et de retrouver une presque jeune femme... Cela lui ferait sans doute le même effet avec Gus. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois, et lui aussi avait du bien changer...

Mince, il avait réussi à passer l'après-midi sans penser à Brian et voilà qu'il remettait ça...

- Justin ! Appela Molly, viens on va acheter des hot dogs !

- J'arrive répondit celui-ci, bien décidé à chasser Brian de ses pensées, et il roula rejoindre sa sœur

Pendant ce temps-là, assis devant le feu, Brian écoutait ses messages :

_Brian, c'est moi, _disait la voix de Michaël_. Je suis passé au loft mais tu n'y es pas. Je ne sais pas où tu te caches, mais à priori tu as décidé d'y rester. Justin est venu dormir à la maison hier soir mais maintenant il est reparti. On boit tous un verre avec lui ce soir au Woody's. Si jamais tu retrouves la raison, rejoins-nous._

Brian décida d'éteindre son portable, comme ça il aurait la paix.

Il se demandait où Justin irait dormir ce soir, peut-être chez Debbie, ou Daphné...

En tout cas, il était tranquille ici pensa t'il. Personne – à part Ted qui gérait ses affaires et était tenu au secret – ne savait qu'il avait gardé Britin. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à s'en séparer même si cela lui coûtait vraiment très cher...

Ici, il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour revoir le sourire de Justin quand il lui avait dit oui, pour revivre les sensations qu'il avait éprouvées quand ils avaient fait l'amour devant ce même feu de cheminée...

Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il avait ce sentiment d'être aimé quoi qu'il puisse faire ou dire, cette impression d'être enfin arrivé à la maison... Seulement il ne pouvait pas gâcher l'avenir de Justin pour son propre bonheur. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de changer d'avis, quoi que Michaël ou quiconque puisse dire.

Soudain il entendit du bruit en bas et tout en pestant contre la personne qui venait le déranger, il descendit voir ce que c'était. Il y avait quelqu'un à la porte. Il ouvrit.

Debbie se tenait devant lui.

- Comment est-ce que vous m'avez trouvé ?... Ted ! Conclut-il tout seul. Je vais le virer celui-là ! Dit –il rageusement

- tu ne vas virer personne, jeune homme dit Debbie en entrant et tu vas écouter ce que j'ai à te dire

- aucune envie dit Brian en s'éloignant

- ça, je m'en doute, rigola Debbie, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de parler quand même !

- il y a quelque chose qui arrive à vous faire taire ? Dit Brian sarcastique

- Michaël et Vic ont cherché pendant des années, mais ils ont fait chou blanc

- bien dommage ! Bon, finissons-en, dit-il mal à l'aise

- c'est grandiose ici, dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle. Puis, en se tournant vers lui : je sais ce que tu cherches à faire, reprit Debbie d'une voix plus douce, et je peux te dire que ça ne marchera pas

- ok, super. C'est bon, on peut en rester là ?

- pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je suis restée seule pendant des années après le père de Michaël. Moi aussi je croyais qu'on pouvait vivre sans amour...

- je ne crois pas à l'amour, murmura Brian

- à d'autres ! Ricana Debbie sans pitié. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as laissé emménager chez toi depuis le début, pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as acheté ce manoir, pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as demandé de t'épouser ? Pourquoi ...

- Ok, ok ! La coupa Brian, j'ai saisi, et après ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- ça change tout : tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Est-ce que tu vas faire comme moi, vivre avec des souvenirs de bonheur et attendre d'avoir plus de cinquante balais pour retrouver l'amour ? En plus dans ce mausolée dédié à sa mémoire, dit-elle en regardant une fois de plus l'intérieur du manoir. Rappelle-moi : comment Michaël m'a dit que vous l'aviez appelé déjà ? demanda t'elle alors qu'elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse. Britin, c'est ça ?

Brian ne répondit rien.

- Justin est une très belle personne, reprit-elle d'une voix douce, et je ne te parle pas que de son physique. Il pourrait avoir n'importe qui, crois-moi ! Mais pour une raison qui me dépasse totalement, c'est toi qu'il a choisi. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose qui va changer, même si tu as décidé le contraire !

Brian se mordit la lèvre.

- Alors tu as deux choix : soit tu te secoues et tu arrêtes de décider à sa place ce qui est bon pour lui, sachant qu'il n'est pas heureux loin de toi, ni toi loin de lui. Soit tu continues à te cacher mais je peux te garantir une chose mon petit bonhomme...Il va arriver un moment ou tu n'en auras plus besoin, de te cacher... Parce que plus personne ne te cherchera !

Sur ces mots elle le regarda une dernière fois et tourna les talons.

Brian resta longtemps debout, sans bouger, puis retourna à l'intérieur et ferma la porte à clé.

CHAPITRE 10

- Allez, Justin raconte-nous New York, demanda Ben

- oui fais-nous rêver, nous autres pauvres bouseux, dit Ted avec auto dérision

Le visage de Justin s'anima :

- C'est une ville incroyable ! Les New Yorkais sont toujours pressés et tu as l'impression que personne là-bas ne dort jamais ! Quand je suis arrivé j'ai trouvé une co-locataire parce que les loyers sont trop élevés, Natacha... une artiste complètement déjantée mais super sympa qui m'a présenté à beaucoup de gens dans le milieu. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Stan

- un super coup ? Demanda Emmet

- son agent ! L'interrompit Michaël outré

- ça aurait pu être les deux, dit Emmet sans se démonter en lui tirant la langue

- non, Stan est hétéro, il a une femme et deux petites filles. Bref j'ai rencontré plein de gens grâce à eux deux et j'ai fait quelques expos

- ça a l'air super ! Remarqua Blake

- oui, dit Justin la voix peu convaincue. C'était super...au début, mais je ne suis pas fait pour ça. C'est que j'étais venu dire à B...

Il s'arrêta et il y eut un grand silence.

- Et les boîtes ? Demanda Emmet, après un moment, elles sont comment par rapport à celles de notre glorieuse ville de Pittsburgh ?

- pas différentes. Répondit Justin, même « thumpa thumpa », mêmes mecs chauds, sauf que sans vous c'est beaucoup moins drôle !

- c'est sûr, on est irremplaçables ! Déclara Michaël en souriant

- je m'en veux d'être un bonnet de nuit, déclara Justin tout à coup mais je n'ai pas trop le cœur à rester m'amuser. Je préfère rentrer. J'ai un avion tôt demain matin...

- oh pas déjà ! Soupira Emmet

- désolé Em, Dit Justin en se levant et en enfilant son sac par-dessus sa tête. Continuez quand même ! Dit-il en les embrassant les uns après les autres

- donne-nous des nouvelles, lui dit Michaël

- promis. On s'appelle dit-il à Michaël, on a même pas eu le temps de parler de _Rage_ ! Et merci encore à tous les deux pour hier soir, ajouta t'il

- aucun souci dit Ben

- salut !

- salut Justin, répondirent –ils tous

Ils le regardèrent sortir et Michaël soupira :

- Ca a beau être mon meilleur ami, il y a des fois...

- ...ou il mériterait une bonne baffe ! Termina Ben, pourtant le champion de la non-violence

- qui se dévoue ? rigola Emmet

- encore faudrait-il qu'on sache où le trouver, répliqua Michaël

- moi, je sais, enfin je crois, déclara Ted

Un grand silence suivit ses propos.

- QUOI ? Tu peux REPETER ? Demanda Michaël incrédule, tu savais où il était et tu n'as rien dit ?

- je l'ai dit...

- A QUI ? Demanda Michaël aussi surpris que si on lui avait annoncé qu'Emmet allait devenir hétéro

- ta mère

- ma mè...

- Michaël, ça ne sert à rien de répéter toutes ces fins de phrases, dit Emmet. Et alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Demanda t'il à Ted

- et OU est-ce qu'il est surtout ? demanda Michaël

- je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait. Quand à Brian, je pense qu'il est à Britin, répondit Ted

- IL A GARDE BRITIN ! S'écria Michaël qui devenait tout rouge

- calme-toi Michaël, tu vas nous faire une syncope, dit Emmet inquiet, en l'éventant avec une serviette en papier avec de grands gestes

- je peux savoir comment ça se fait que TOI, tu étais au courant, dit-il à Ted, alors que moi qui suis _censé_ être son meilleur ami, il ne m'a rien dit du tout ? Demanda Michaël indigné

- il n'a pas pu me le cacher, c'est moi qui gère ses affaires je te rappelle! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant qu'il sait que je l'ai dit à Debbie, je n'ai plus qu'à pointer au chômage ! Déclara Ted cynique

- essayons de rester concentré ! Dit Ben pragmatique. On sait donc où il est, peut-être que Debbie l'a vu...

- je l'appelle tout de suite, dit Michaël, toujours rouge. Allo m'man c'est moi ! Ted nous a dit que tu avais vu Brian ?

Il y eut un grand silence pendant que Debbie parlait à l'autre bout du fil. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur Michaël.

- c'est tout ? Et il n'a rien dit ?

-...

- non, Justin est reparti chez Jennifer. C'était pas le gros moral...

-...

- ok, bye m'man !

Il raccrocha.

- Alors ? Demanda Emmet les mains jointes comme une piéta

- elle l'a vu, elle lui a parlé et lui n'a rien dit du tout !

- Brian, quoi...commenta Ted en tournant sa tige dans son verre

Il y eut un silence, puis Emmet eut un sourire sadique :

- moi je dis...Commença t'il, que vu qu'on sait où il est maintenant, ce serait gentil de lui rendre une petite visite « amicale » !

- histoire de lui remettre les idées en place ! Approuva Michaël vigoureusement

- vous devriez y aller juste tous les trois, dit sagement Ben. Blake et moi serions de trop...

- allez qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Dit Michaël en se levant

- on va bien s'amuser, sourit Emmet en tapant dans les mains

- parle pour toi, remarqua sombrement ted. Moi, je vais encore me retrouver au chômage...

- alors autant s'amuser un peu avant !

Sur ce, tous trois se levèrent et prirent la direction de Britin.

CHAPITRE 11

Brian essayait de travailler mais le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'était pas très productif...Il essayait de ne pas penser à ce que Debbie lui avait dit, de ne pas penser à Justin, il essayait de se convaincre qu'il avait pris la meilleure décision...

- PUTAIN ! Jura t'il à voix haute quand il entendit des coups violents frappés à la porte en bas, mais il n'y a pas moyen d'être tranquille dans cette saloperie de baraque !

Il ouvrit la porte, énervé et se retrouva face à Michaël, Ted et Emmet. Il les regarda et reporta son attention sur Ted :

- J'espère que tu as bien lu tous les paragraphes concernant le licenciement pour « trahison » ! Dit-il en accentuant le mot

- Debbie m'a torturé, répondit celui-ci calmement

- pourtant un roi du sado-maso comme toi aurais du s'en sortir, répliqua Brian méchamment en s'éloignant. Bon, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Demanda t'il alors qu'ils entraient

- il paraît qu'il y des visites guidées d'organisées, alors on s'est inscrits, n'est-ce pas Emmet ? Dit Michaël

- sûr, mon chou ! Alors, fit celui-ci en lisant une notice imaginaire, ce manoir a été construit en, pff on s'en fout, dit-il avec un geste comique de la main, sûrement habité par « on ne sait qui » puis laissé à l'abandon pendant des années. Ce n'est que récemment qu'il fut racheté par un homme d'affaire extrêmement coureur...

- ...et extrêmement narcissique, n'oublie pas !

- oui, pour l'offrir à son jeune amant comme cadeau de noces. Mais d'après la légende, la noce n'eut jamais lieu et le prince partit en exile. L'homme d'affaires, resté seul dans le manoir, un peu comme la « belle et la bête » ! Vous savez s'interrompit Emmet... Dans ce cas c'est toi la bête dit-il à Brian...

- trop gentil, répliqua celui-ci

-... bref, le temps passa et la bête devint ( on peut dire très chiante dans un conte pour enfants ? Demanda Emmet en faisant une grimace), bon, lunatique... Mais un jour, l événement tant attendu se produisit : la belle revint...C'est là que ça se gâte, continua Emmet plus tragédienne que jamais

- Vous croyez que j'ai vraiment que ça à foutre que d'écouter vos conneries ? Tenta de L'interrompre Brian

- chut bébé ! Sinon tu sauras jamais la fin de l'histoire. Donc la belle revint et contre toute attente, la bête – qui n'attendait pourtant que ça, même si elle se serait fait arracher les yeux plutôt que de l'avouer ! – la jeta comme un malpropre... Cette fois-ci , vous pouvez dire fin ! Conclut t'il...J'ai toujours su que j'aurais du faire du théâtre ! Dit celui-ci avec emphase


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 12

Brian les regarda avec ironie et tapa dans ses mains :

- bravo ! Ca y est, le show est fini ?

- c'est fini, demanda Michaël à Emmet ?

- fini, répondit celui-ci en parlant à Brian. Et toi ?

Brian fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.

- Bon, si c'est le cas, vous m'excuserez mais j'ai une tonne de boulot...

- sûr, répondit Ted prudemment mais les deux autres semblés moins décidés à lever le camp

- tu ne nous demande pas comment s'est passé notre soirée au Woody's ? Demanda Michaël

Brian semblait exaspéré mais prêt à tout pour se débarrasser d'eux au plus vite :

- Ok, alors comment ça s'est passé ? Dit-il en prenant l'air blasé de celui que la réponse n'intéressait pas

- courte, Justin n'est pas resté, il a un avion demain matin...

Brian s'alluma une cigarette.

- Il nous a raconté sa vie à New York, passionnant, hein Ted ? Dit Michaël

- oui, répondit celui-ci qui essayait visiblement de se faire oublier

- un vrai roman, déclara Emmet avec emphase

- oh non, tu vas pas remettre ça bordel, râla Brian

- moi ce qui m'a le plus intéressé c'est la partie où il disait qu'il avait l'intention de revenir vivre ici, l'ignora Michaël...Mais je suis bête, tu le sais déjà, puisque tu es le premier à qui il l'ait dit...

- allez, on te laisse à tes _monnnnnn- tagnes_ de travail, se moqua Emmet, on y va Teddy ?

- oui, répondit celui-ci d'une voix mourante

- quand même ! Dit Brian d'un ton soulagé en les escortant jusqu'à la porte. Je vais encore recevoir beaucoup de visites comme ça où est-ce que je vais enfin avoir la paix ? Tu as publié une annonce dans le putain d'journal ou quoi ? Dit-il à Teddy

Ted marmonna quelque chose en passant devant lui et tous les trois sortirent.

Brian claqua la porte sur eux pour bien leur faire comprendre qu'il était content d'en être débarrassés puis se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

Même s'il se serait fait couper un bras plutôt que de leur dire, il était touché qu'ils défendent ainsi Justin, fut ce contre lui...Surtout Michaël qui avait passé son temps les premières années à essayer de s'en débarrasser. Mais sa relation avec Ben, Hunter, sa fille ... tout ça l'avait mûri...

Ted, lui, avait l'air de se demander si il avait encore un travail et ça franchement c'était bien fait pensa méchamment Brian : il n'avait qu'à apprendre à fermer sa grande gueule !

Il alla se servir un verre pour chasser la vision des yeux noyés de Justin...Il n'avait jamais supporté de le voir pleurer, ni maintenant ni tout au début. Justin ne saurait jamais comme ça avait été dur de lui tourner le dos ainsi...ou peut-être qu'il le savait, il le connaissait si bien !

Brian s'en resservit un ...Putain il lui manquait déjà suffisamment quand il était loin, alors de le savoir si près était une véritable torture...

Pourtant il savait que s'il cédait, Justin ne repartirait pas et serait foutu de gâcher tout ce qu'il avait commencé là-bas...

Il sentait qu'il était parti pour avoir une gueule de bois mémorable, mais tout plutôt que de rester là, à penser à lui comme un con, tout seul dans cette grande baraque...Comment avait dit Debbie ? Ah oui un _mausolée_ : elle avait toujours le choix des mots qui font mal, et elle avait toujours vu clair dans son jeu !

Il arrivait toujours à blooser les autres mais pas elle : elle le connaissait trop bien et depuis trop longtemps. Elle avait su qu'il aimait Justin avant même, que lui ne le sache, et elle avait toujours été impitoyablement de son côté à lui, son ange...

Enfin s'il fallait être honnête, elle avait toujours été de son côté aussi, seulement quand il dérapait elle ne le loupait jamais...Elle avait toujours su aussi qu'il aimait Michaël, d'un amour ambigu, et lui avait toujours gardé un peu rancune de le faire attendre comme ça. En fait non, pensa t'il soudainement elle savait que cet amour devait rester platonique pour fonctionner et que jamais Michaël n'aurait pu lui apporter ce qu'il attendait, ni lui d'ailleurs.

La seule personne au monde avec Debbie qui ne se laissait jamais intimider par ses sorties, ses faux-semblants et son apparente indifférence était quelque part dans Pittsburgh avec le cœur en miettes par sa faute...

Brian décida de délaisser le verre et s'attaqua directement à la bouteille ...Putain que la nuit allait être longue...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 13

Carl fut réveillé par des bruits de cris et pendant quelques secondes il crut s'être endormi au commissariat, puis il ouvrit les yeux et vit Debbie.

Les cris eux continuaient.

- Debbie, il y a quelqu'un qui crie à la porte marmonna t'il

- mumm, répondit-elle, espérant se débarrasser du problème

- MON ANGE ! Entendit-elle crier

- Brian, marmonna t'elle en se levant cette fois

Elle enfila une robe de chambre et descendit toute endormie au rez-de-chaussée. Il était tôt le dimanche matin.

- MON AN...

Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à Brian :

- Brian, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t'elle en regardant derrière lui sa voiture garée n'importe comment dans l'allée.

- où il est ? Dit –il en regardant derrière elle, faut que je lui parle...

Son phrasé était lent et laborieux : il avait bu. Il s'appuya au chambranle et le rata.

Rectification : il était ivre mort.

- Tu as conduit dans cet état là ? Brian...

- je te dis que je dois le voir : JUSTIN ! Commença t'il à crier

- Brian, Brian regarde-moi, il est parti, Jennifer l'a emmené à l'aéroport ce matin, lui dit Debbie doucement

Il la regarda comme si elle parlait guatémaltèque.

- Viens, ne reste pas dans l'entrée comme ça !

Emmet passa la tête dans l'escalier, et vit Brian. Il hocha la tête tristement puis retourna se coucher.

Elle l'entraîna jusqu'à la cuisine et décida de lui faire un café.

- Faut que je lui parle, répétait Brian

- tu lui parleras mais d'abord il te faut dessaouler un peu

- j'suis pas saoul !

- si mon cher, ricana t'elle

Elle mit le café en route et prit le téléphone :

- bébé, c'est moi. Désolé de te réveiller mais il faudrait que tu viennes tout de suite...Non, je vais bien, ce n'est pas moi, ...c'est Brian... D'accord on t'attend

Elle raccrocha et regarda affectueusement Brian :

- Tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié toi, hein ?

- je sais pas faire autrement...

- ça, c'est sûr ! Tu sais ce que ça me rappelle : la fois où Justin était venu te chercher ici et où j'avais du appeler Michaël...Maintenant c'est toi qui vient le chercher ici et toujours moi qui appelle Michaël... Rien ne change vraiment, si ce n'est que Justin, lui savait très bien ce qu'il voulait, toi par contre...

Brian se mordit la lèvre et ne répondit pas. Debbie but son café sans rien ajouter. Au bout d'un moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Michaël pas très bien réveillé.

- salut m'man, dit-il en embrassant Debbie

- salut mon bébé

Michaël se tourna vers Brian. Celui-ci se leva rapidement pour couper court et dit sèchement :

- Bon, on y va ?

- tu veux que je te ramène au loft ou bien à ...

- je peux très bien rentrer tout seul dit-il énervé

- il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps, répondit Debbie en le menaçant du doigt. Et tu prends sa voiture, dit-elle à Michaël, elle est garée n'importe comment dans l'allée !

- alors au loft, dit Brian, mais je te laisse pas conduire ma caisse !

- j'en ai pas envie non plus figure toi ! A chaque fois que je t'emprunte ta voiture, ça finit en drame !

- je ne te la fais pas dire ! répondit Brian méchamment. Je passerai la récupérer demain, dit-il à Debbie.

Sur ces mots il se dirigea vers la porte sans se retourner, et partit vers la voiture de Michaël.

- Pfiouuu ! Souffla Michaël. Il a l'air remonté ...

- il est arrivé ici en beuglant comme un putois après Justin, et quand il a compris qu'il n'était pas là... Enfin, quoi ! Dit Debbie blasée

- ouais, bon j'y vais avant qu'il décide de me fausser compagnie...Je t'appelle, dit-il en l'embrassant

Quand il rejoignit Brian dans la voiture, celui-ci était enfoncé dans le siège, les bras croisés sur sa veste en cuir et il avait fermé les yeux. Michaël ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Brian lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

- pas envie de discuter ! Marmonna t'il

- ok, je conduis et je me tais donc ? Dit Michaël blessé

Brian ne prit pas la peine de répondre Michaël démarra.

Comme il gardait les yeux fermés, Michaël crut qu'il s'était endormi mais celui-ci ouvrit la bouche sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux :

- Cette nuit-là commença t'il, la nuit ou vous avait écrit _Rage_ pour la première fois et que je vous ai trouvés sur mon lit, j'était tellement fou de rage contre lui, et contre toi, que j'aurai pu vous tuer...

- je sais, répondit calmement Michaël

- hier soir, j'ai éprouvé la même rage...

- parce qu'on est venus à Britin ? Demanda Michaël perdu

- parce que je l'ai fait pleurer...Répondit Brian doucement

Michaël resta silencieux pendant un moment, puis dit :

- Tu peux encore changer les choses, Justin...

- je ne veux plus jamais en reparler ! répondit Brian.

Et comme ils arrivaient, il descendit de la voiture et Michaël le suivit.

Ils entrèrent dans le loft et Brian se dirigea vers son lit. Michaël voulut l'aider mais Brian le repoussa :

- ça va, je suis pas impotent !

Il se laissa tomber tout habiller dessus et au bout de quelques minutes se mit à ronfler.

Michaël soupira et entreprit de lui enlever ses chaussures et de mettre le drap sur lui. En tirant le drap, il vit un objet dépasser sous l'oreiller et le prit, pensant que ça pourrait le gêner pour dormir.

C'était une boîte à bijoux.

Michaël l'ouvrit sans quitter Brian des yeux : c'était leurs alliances, la sienne et celle de Justin...

Michaël reçu un choc, comparable à celui qu'il avait reçu quand il avait vu Brian se déshabiller et porter en dessous de sa chemise cette écharpe en soie, tachée du sang de Justin...

Brian allait mal.

Comme cette fois-la...Et comme cette fois, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait l'aider à guérir...

Michaël soupira à nouveau, reposa la boîte là où il l'avait trouvée et quitta le loft sans faire de bruit.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 14

- Allo ?

- Daph, c'est moi

- Justin !

La voix joyeuse de daphné se fit entendre dans le combiné et fit sourire Justin.

- Cool de t'entendre ! Ça va ?

- ouais. Dis-moi j'ai un service à te demander. Je rentre sur Pittsburgh et je voudrai savoir si je peux squatter chez toi quelques temps, le temps de trouver quelque chose ?

Un silence, puis la voix plus qu'étonnée de Daphné :

- Bien sûr, mais euh, enfin je veux dire ...Et Brian ?

- Brian a décidé tout seul que je devais rester à New York et c'est pas ce que, moi, je veux...

- ...mais vu que tu rentres, vous allez bien habiter quelque part ?

- il a aussi décidé tout seul que lui et moi c'était fini, dit Justin d'une voix dure, donc je n'ai aucun endroit où aller...

- oh ! Je suis désolée Jus, bien sûr que tu es le bienvenu, comme au bon vieux temps Rigola t'elle, ou presque !

- c'est ça, ou presque, rigola Justin à son tour...Merci Daph, dit-il en redevenant sérieux

- toujours ! Répondit –elle

Justin raccrocha et regarda ses affaires prêtes devant la porte. Brian faisait sa tête de cochon...Ok ! Rien de nouveau sous le soleil ! Une fois de plus, il avait décidé pour lui, ou du moins le croyait-il...

Il se leva, prit ses sacs et quitta définitivement son appartement.

Quelques semaines plus tard, à Kinnetik

- Ted ! Appela Brian, putain pourquoi est-ce que je ne trouve jamais rien quand je cherche ? Où est le dossier _Sharks ?_

- sur ton bureau, là où tu m'avais dit de le mettre répondit Ted ironiquement, en entrant dans le bureau de Brian

Brian regarda et saisi le dossier en déclarant avec une mauvais foi incroyable :

- Ouais, mais c'est pas là que je t'avais dit de le mettre !

- oui, mais l'autre endroit qui me vient à l'esprit est peu approprié, répondit cyniquement Ted

- arh, arh, répondit Brian ave une grimace. En plus, j'ai un putain de mal de crâne, où est Cynthia ?

- je suis là boss, tu veux un cachet ?

- si c'est pas trop demander ! Répondit Brian toujours aimable

- à une condition, fit semblant de négocier Cynthia

- laquelle ?

- je peux sortir plus tôt ce soir ?

- un rencart ? Demanda brian en souriant pendant que Ted sortait du bureau

- si seulement...Soupira Cynthia. Non, c'est avec mon nouveau prof de gym, il est canon mais il ne semble pas remarquer que j'existe...J'ai un cours

- peut-être que je devrai lui montrer ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant sur le marché, ricana Brian. Elle est où cette salle ? Dit-il en se tournant pour prendre un document sur son bureau

- pour que tu me le piques ? Non merci, rigola t'elle. En plus c'est une salle pour les hétéros, tu détesterais...

- c'est nouveau ?

- oui, c'est au centre, près de...ben tiens près de là où habite Justin

Brian se figea sur place et se retourna le lentement vers Cynthia avec un regard noir :

- Quel Justin ?

- j'en connais qu'un ! Le tien...

Cynthia vit ses yeux et poursuivit d'une voix mourante :

- Tu ne savais pas qu'il habitait à cet endroit ?

- je ne savais même pas qu'il était revenu à Pittsburgh, articula t'il avec une rage contenue. Tu peux y aller, c'est OK pour ce soir

- merci boss, dit-elle en se faufilant rapidement hors du bureau

Brian attrapa le premier objet à sa portée sur le bureau et le balança à travers la pièce :

- BORDEL ! Jura t'il

Il prit son portable et composa le numéro de Michaël :

- Mickey ? Dit-il avec une voix doucereuse

- salut Brian !

- dit moi _oh mon meilleur ami_, pendant combien de temps tu comptais me cacher que Justin ETAIT REVENU ? Finit-il en criant presque

- Justin ? Fit semblant de s'étonner Michaël en mentant très mal

- allez arrête ton cirque, je te rappelle que je te connais par cœur ! Alors ?

- quelques semaines... Avança Michaël avec une toute petite voix

- PUTAIN ! Jura Brian, t'es pas censé être mon meilleur ami

- je le suis...

- ah ouais ? Et alors pourquoi est-ce que j'apprends qu'il habite ici par ma putain d'scrétaire ?

- écoute, il m'aurait arraché les yeux si je t'avais dit quoi que soit...Il ne m'a toujours pas pardonné pour Ethan

- moi, c'est pas les yeux que je vais t'arracher, répliqua Brian méchamment. File moi son adresse et le code de son immeuble

- écoute Brian ...

- Michaël, prononça Brian, d'une voix qui ne laissait aucun doute

- ok, mais arrange toi pour ne pas qu'il sache que c'est moi, demanda Michaël

- compte sur moi ricana Brian

Une fois l'adresse notée, Brian attrapa sa veste et passa comme une tornade devant le bureau de Cynthia :

- Annule tous mes rendez-vous !

- Ok, dit-elle, désolée Br...

Mais il était déjà parti.

- pfiouuu ! Souffla t'elle. Bien joué, Cynthia, dit-elle ironiquement pour elle –même

Pendant ce temps-là, Brian se dirigea vers sa voiture et y balança ses affaires. Il regarda le bout de papier sur lequel il avait noté l'adresse et ferma les yeux une seconde.

Ce petit enfoiré n'en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête, pourquoi s'était-il imaginé qu'il avait réussi – pour une fois- à lui faire faire ce que lui voulait ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et le regard dur, démarra sa voiture.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 15

Quand il tapa à la porte de l'appartement, la porte s'ouvrit sur une personne, mais pas du tout celle à qui il s'attendait.

Un jeune homme – de l'âge de Justin – plutôt mignon avec les yeux noisette et les cheveux bruns, lui ouvrit.

_OH, non pas encore un autre musicien ! Pensa Brian._

_- _Oui ? Demanda le jeune homme

- où est Justin ? Et vous êtes qui, putain ? Demanda Brian d'une voix agressive

- il n'est pas là, il a dit qu'il rentrerait vers 7 heures. Répondit celui-ci sans se démonter. Je suis richard. Et vous êtes ?

- Brian, répondit-il avec défi

Le prénom sembla ne rien dire au jeune homme qui ne cilla pas. La fierté de Brian en prit un coup.

- Vous voulez que je transmette un message ce soir quand il rentrera ?

_Ce soir quand il rentrera ?_ Mais bordel, c'était qui ce mec ?

- Non, articula t'il en se contenant pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

Et il le planta là.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un gros objet à broyer...Non mieux que ça : il savait où étaient Michaël et la bande à cette heure-ci...

Il remonta vers sa voiture et démarra.

- Et alors il t'a demandé son adresse ? Et tu lui as donné ? Gesticula Emmet...Mamma mia, dit-il inquiet, en se gavant de frites

- c'est Cynthia qui a fait la bourde, précisa Ted, la pauvre, elle ne savait pas...Elle va peut-être se faire virer... dit-il avec un sourire sadique

- évidemment que je la lui ai donnée ! Tu connais Brian quand il est dans cet état-là, dit Michaël en ouvrant de grands yeux

- et tu as bien fait mon bébé ! Approuva Debbie, c'est complétement idiot cette situation ! Mon petit ange qui était obligé de ne plus venir ici de peur de tomber sur _monsieur- je décide- pour-tout-le-monde !-_ dit-elle en agitant son torchon. C'est chez lui ici !

- ouais, mais c'est encore moi qui vais me faire tuer ! Soupira Michaël

- qu'il essaie ! Menaça Debbie

A ce moment-là la porte s'ouvrit sur Brian qui s'avança vers eux et Debbie fit rempart de son corps :

- Tu ne toucheras pas à mon bébé ! Et en plus je suis bien contente que tu saches enfin la vérité comme ça mon ange n'aura plus à s e cacher !

- qui c'est qui lui a jamais demandé de le faire ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, je laisserai la vie sauve à Mickey, dit-il ironiquement à Debbie en s'asseyant

Un silence gêné s'ensuivit.

- De quoi on parlait déjà ? Demanda Michaël, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère

- tu disais que Brian allait sûrement te tuer pour ne pas lui avoir dit ...

- merci Ted, le coupa Michaël avec une grimace

- à ton service, ricana Ted en reprenant une frite

- qui c'est ce mec ? Demanda Brian à Michaël d'une voix meurtrière

Michaël regarda autour de lui pour voir de qui il parlait, l'air totalement perdu :

- Quel mec ?

- le connard qui m'a ouvert la porte chez Justin

- comment il était ? Demanda Michaël

- brun, les yeux marron, moche, répondit Brian avec mauvais foi

- ah, Richard

- FANTASTIQUE ! dit Brian stupéfait et tombant de haut, je vois que ce n'est pas un étranger pour toi ! Tu m'as encore caché beaucoup de choses PUTAIN ? Cracha t'il

- non, c'est pas du tout ce que...commença t'il en mettant ses mains en avant, mais Emmet lui coupa la parole et se tourna vers Brian

- on t'avait prévenu que Justin risquait de trouver mieux... Et de toutes façon tu t'en fous, non ? Dit-il calmement. Alors richard ou un autre...

Brian les regarda très en colère, se leva et leur lança :

- Allez tous vous faire foutre ! Déclara t'il bien fort

Puis sortit du café en claquant la porte à en faire péter les vitres.

- Tu y es allé un peu fort Emmet, remarqua Michaël d'une petite voix

- tu crois qu'on aurait du lui dire que richard était le petit ami de Daphné ? Demanda Ted à Emmet d'une voix ironique

- et enlever tout le fun de la situation ? sû-re-ment pas ! répondit celui-ci en rigolant. A son tour de souffrir un peu...

- il souffre déjà, remarqua Michaël

- oui, et bien à qui la faute ? Répondit Debbie implacable, de son comptoir ! Tu as eu bien raison mon chou, dit-elle à Emmet

- merci _m'man_ ! sourit celui-ci

- il vaudrait mieux quand même prévenir Justin, dit Michaël en prenant son portable

- laisse-les se débrouiller, mon chéri, l'arrêta Debbie pleine de bon sens. Moins tu te mêleras de ça...

Michaël rangea son portable et soupira :

- Daphné ne va pas être contente si Brian lui amoche le portait...

- pas le genre de Brian, tu sais bien, rétorqua Enmmet, ça voudrait dire qu'il est affecté par la situation et Le grand Brian Kinney est au dessus de tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il en faisant une grimace comique

Brian, lui, était remonté dans sa voiture.

Il savait Justin Têtu...Putain, c'était sûrement la personne la plus têtue qu'il ait jamais rencontrée, mais qu'il soit rentré sur Pittsburgh sans rien lui dire et qu'il ait emménagé avec un mec...C'était plus que ce qu'il pouvait encaisser...

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ?

Rien, putain ! Il était Brian Kinney tout de même. Il se redressa et regarda devant lui, le regard fier.

_C'est ça, murmura sa conscience... Tu comptes blouser qui là ?_

Brian ignora cette petite voix et démarra.


End file.
